Dessert
by smilelaughread
Summary: Hermione was always a creative romantic. Chocolate - 4/50 for the OT3 Bootcamp challenge on HPFC.


_Chocolate - 4/50 for the OT3 Bootcamp Challenge at HPFC. Threesome pairing. Kind of explicit. Be warned._

* * *

Hermione, brainchild of Gryffindor, was known for her great ideas. Her insight had been one of few useful pushes toward closing various unsolved cases in the Ministry. Time, effort, dedication, and her vast knowledge had been the driving force behind Hogwarts' quick rebuilding. She was a spark and a motivator in both Harry and Ron's lives just as she had been from the beginning of their friendship.

Hermione's imagination, however, was probably her strongest suit. She could think up any situation, weigh likely outcomes, and improve even the best ideas.

Surprisingly enough, despite being up against two men in their prime, she was the one who most often brought excitement to their bedroom. Not for any lack in their interest, she knew, but because they didn't need to help when she already had so much initiative. Not when every idea of hers somehow outdid the previous.

This was one such occasion.

"Are you sure about this?" Ron whispered into Harry's ear while Harry held a bowl full of brown, sticky, syrupy chocolate. They loitered at the door.

"Of course I'm sure!" Hermione answered, though he hadn't been addressing her. She was grinning and looked at them expectantly as they crossed the room towards her. She was sitting back on her legs, which were tucked underneath her, and her hands reached out towards them, beckoning them. She was naked.

There was love, light, and mirth in her eyes as they finally reached their hands out in return, each catching one of her hands in theirs and squeezing in tandem.

"Chocolate, Hermione?" Harry asked, the twinkle in his eyes belaying the doubt in his voice. He allowed himself one look down her body, nodding in appreciation.

"We've never done anything like this before. It's bound to get messy." Ron, usually not one to worry about messes, was wary. Hermione complained when he brought food to bed. Granted, this wasn't exactly a _secret_ midnight snack.

Hermione giggled. Harry and Ron exchanged a look, knowing that giggle was never a sign of anything they wouldn't love. With a groan, they climbed onto the bed in front of her, staring her down. In her credit, Hermione didn't back down from the intense stares from her two boys, but a blush spread over her cheeks.

"Who said messy isn't part of the plan?" she asked with a wink. Then, as an afterthought, ever the prepared little witch, she whispered, "Don't worry, I've put down some charms so that we don't stain the sheets."

"So responsible, our Hermione. You look fantastic."

She smirked, and the brilliant, though fading sunlight that shone into the window glanced off the curve of her cheek, making her radiate a dangerous heat that caused Ron to gulp and Harry to press his palm down on the tent in his trousers.

"I promise," she began, "no, I _guarantee_ that I taste better than I look."

"What are we waiting for?" Ron mumbled with urgency.

Harry echoed one of Hermione's favourite phrases. "No hypothesis should be left untested," he reasoned.

In his next action, Harry pushed Hermione down onto the bed, causing her to exhale sharply when her back connected with the mattress behind her. Then, before he'd even touched his lips to hers, he winked and sat back upright.

Hermione, seeming disappointed, pouted, but watched them with no small amount of interest.

Harry and Ron, each looking at her briefly before turning to the other, leaned in for a quick kiss. Hermione's intake of breath spurred them to deepen it, to slowly melt together as their breaths mingled and their tongues danced.

They started soft, barely touching but for their mouths, and then slowly moved closer. Ron's arm tightened around Harry, who continued kissing Rom with fervour. Their groins finally connected, and they both groaned into the kiss, which muffled the sounds into something that caused Hermione to throw her head back in amazement. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she heard the tumble of clothing onto the ground as they slowly undressed each other, imagination working hard to fill in the blanks.

She felt two hands push her legs apart, and then some shuffling.

Suspicious silence caused her to peek one eye open, and she felt muscles in her stomach contract when she saw Harry and Ron, both on their stomachs, looking up at her from between her legs.

Between them was the chocolate-filled bowl.

Hermione felt less exposed than should have been possible, given that they could probably see, if they looked, that she was wet. Instead, she felt excitement rise in her as every muscle in her body caught fire with the light tickle from Ron's kisses on her left thigh and Harry's on her right.

She let out a soft puff of air when Harry turned his cheek so that he could graze the sensitive skin higher up on her leg with the short stubble on his jaw. Hermione kept her eyes fixed on Ron, who held the bowl. He clambered over her leg, pushing it toward Harry, and dipped one finger in the dark liquid. He lifted the finger to his mouth, never once breaking eye contact, and Hermione bit down on her lip when Harry timed a well-placed swipe of his tongue with Ron sucking the finger into his mouth.

"Kiss me," she demanded, feeling Harry start to explore with fingers and mouth, and reached her hands out to Ron, who was already leaning down. She saw blown-out pupils, eyes that were dark with desire, and smelled the chocolate on him just before their tongues met.

He led her from leisurely pleasure to passion with a few experienced motions. Her nails dug into his shoulders when she tried to pull him closer, always closer, and couldn't stop her hips from bucking up against Harry when Ron bit softly on her lip. It was a teasing movement, far tamer than she liked, and her whimper brought him back for one more nibble. Then he moved again, breaking contact, but his warmth wasn't missing for long. Hermione alternately felt the warmth of a kiss, the tickle of a tongue, and the stinging of a bite as he moved down her neck to her breasts.

And then Harry pushed one finger into her, and Hermione's hand tangled in black hair that was just _perfect_ for pulling. Harry, disobedient as ever, stopped his ministrations to look up at her with one eyebrow raised, mouth glossy with moisture. A wave of sensation washed over her, and Hermione could barely keep her thoughts in place.

Shivers, touches, tingles, and sparks mingled, propagating through her, from her, to her, and around her.

Ron released her nipple with a soft _pop_ , landed one final kiss on her pleading lips, and then moved to join Harry. Hermione felt Harry increase the ferocity of his actions and knew that Ron had wrapped his hand around Harry's cock. She propped herself up on her elbows to catch a better look. One of Ron's arms was hidden, hooked under Harry, and the other was massaging the small of his back. Ron was eagerly peppering Harry's shoulders and back with kisses, and an idea appeared in her head.

With some regret, she released Harry and gently pushed him off of her. On all fours with all the attention on him, Harry spared a moment to look at her in confusion.

"Chocolate," she said, and grabbed the bowl from where Ron had left it. Harry closed his eyes with a soft moan as Ron's hand continued its regular movements, and Hermione sat mirroring Ron on Harry's other side. In an imitation of Ron's earlier actions, she dipped one finger into the chocolate. Making meaningful eye contact with Ron, she trailed her finger down Harry's spine.

"Lick," she ordered.

He grinned at her and set to work while Hermione continued drawing more trails along Harry's skin for Ron to trace with his tongue. Goosebumps rose up the moist skin, and Harry very vocally approved of the light stimulation. Once she had finished her task, Hermione stood again, looking down at them with warmth coursing through her veins. She idly sucked one finger into her mouth, and heard Ron's moan. He was watching her, tongue out and trailing along Harry's skin, and she remembered what else she'd wanted to do.

Hermione carefully poured a generous helping of chocolate onto Harry's arse, watching gravity pull it down in slow drops. Setting the bowl down, finally, she reached to grasp Ron in one hand while her mouth got to work. Her free hand spread Harry's arse cheeks before her, and her quick tongue easily found its destination. The tight ring of muscle clenched in response to her teasing licks around it, and Harry groaned in frustration when she moved away again to lap at another pool of chocolate. She felt Ron twitch in her hand and completely released Harry to lean up and kiss Ron.

They both tasted sweet like the chocolate they'd been cleaning, and Hermione knew her face must have been covered in the stuff, just as Ron's was.

Harry pushed back against her, bucking from something Ron had done with his hand, so Hermione went back to her task, squeezing Ron once before getting back to regular strokes. She slowly stretched Harry, movements as smooth as the chocolate that decorated his back, trying not to forget about Ron when she got caught up in the dirty business of cleaning someone's arsehole from chocolate.. Sometimes, she used her fingers, but she relied on the strength of her tongue equally as much.

Ron's head was thrown back and had his eyes squeezed shut, though he continued to valiantly tug at Harry's length. He finally whimpered, "Hermione, stop."

She heard the strain in his voice and saw his balls were drawn up close to his body. He was more than ready to come, she knew, and it was probably only her vicelike grip that stopped it in that moment. His body was tense and shiny with sweat, and Hermione admired his taut muscles and flushed skin. He was like a perfectly motionless portrait that depicted the most breathtaking of action scenes. With one last kiss for Harry, she pulled Ron toward her, unable to resist kissing him deeply and also hoping to distract him from immediate release.

She was shocked when Harry straightened up and interrupted their kiss. She felt strong arms grab her, whirl her around, and pin her wrists to the bed so that she was trapped beneath him.

"Let me taste," he said. There was a hungry look in his eyes that made Hermione's heart start to thud, and then Harry was kissing her and pushing into her at once. Space seemed to lack meaning when they were so close together, so connected, but he somehow pushed even closer, even _deeper_ , before he finally started to move.

The knowledge of how to breathe escaped Hermione when his rough fingers released one wrist to tangle in her hair, holding her even more firmly in place against the mattress. It was hard to kiss him back, but she felt a thrill at all the biting enthusiasm she gave her to compensate. As though someone had punched her, she exhaled when he pulled away suddenly.

Her protests froze on her lips as she watched Harry's hair fall into his eyes when Ron bit down at the soft skin that lay at the junction between his neck and shoulder. Ron only released him when there was a distinct mark left on the light skin, one that would linger. Harry's neck strained, seeking more from Ron, and Hermione wanted to leave her own mark that would leave Harry so unravelled.

He captured her lips with his, bruising in his intensity, but releasing her hair to trace lovingly down her face. She mirrored him, pushing his fringe back so that she could see the brilliant green eyes that had been hidden in the shadow.

Then he started moving again, and even if she had wanted to keep watching him, she couldn't.

Small gasps escaped Hermione with each thrust, but she rocked back towards him with equal strength, falling into a rhythm. Suddenly, Harry was groaning as well. Their kiss stopped, but their lips mingled, just touching. Their open-mouthed kiss ensured that they could share the intensity of their experience through the moans that echoed between them.

Hermione knew the moment Ron pushed into Harry by a change in their rhythm. Suddenly, everything was too slow, too painfully delicious, and she threw her arms out and arched against Harry out of instinct, something far from conscious thought. Lights flashed behind her eyelids as her orgasm overtook her. Swirling and multicoloured, they exploded like fireworks and sent new sparks rushing through her.

Harry's pace picked up while her muscles were clenching around him. She shouted as his rough movements pushed her into oversensitivity, but it was not painful. She shook.

Ron groaned, long and low, against Harry's skin, and then let out a shout of pure pleasure. Hermione felt warmth twist in her stomach at the sound of his abandon. It was too soon after her previous orgasm to count as arousal, but incomprehensibly as intense. Then Harry stopped being able to move, joining them in falling over the edge.

He was all hard lines and tense muscles. Blood pulsed at his temple and his jaw clenched once, twice. Finally, his hips gave way and thrust toward her before she felt his warm release.

With longing in their every move, though they were all satisfied, they slowly separated. They lingered with soft kisses and trailing touches, and Hermione found herself panting from exertion. She wasn't alone.

Harry grinned at her, idly reaching one hand up to the mark Ron had left, and she watched his chest heave. Ron, who was on her other side, grabbed her arm and linked his fingers with hers.

"Brilliant idea, 'Mione," he whispered reverently. His eyes drooped like he wanted to sleep, and Hermione could not help but share the sentiment.

Warmth comforted her from the left, where Ron lay, but Harry was suspiciously missing. Hermione craned her neck, slightly annoyed that she had to look for him, but burst into giggles when her eyes interpreted what Harry was doing. She sprawled out on her back, all loose muscles and amusement. Ron mumbled in confusion, roused from his light sleep, but he too joined in her laughter when he saw Harry.

"I didn't get any chocolate," Harry said, shrugging his shoulders. He was licking the bowl. "And you know I always get hungry after sex."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I won't hold it against you if you come share," she said, and happily lifted her chin so that he could place a kiss square on her lips. She turned to Ron and kissed him, in turn, and then Harry and Ron kissed once with a loud _smack_ right above her. She even saw a hint of tongue, and noted that their eye contact wasn't broken after the kiss, as though they were still caught up in it.

Harry had no more complaints, falling into his usual spot to her other side.

"As brilliant as I am, you two wore me out," she said with a grin and her favourite people in the world in place beside her.

They fit like puzzle pieces, and it was so _complete_ and happy that Hermione couldn't even find the strength to whisper a cleaning charm. If they woke up stuck together, she would gladly take the blame.

 _And punishment,_ she thought deviously.

* * *

 _Leave a review?_


End file.
